The use of retractable hooks for hanging binders is old including the use of both turnable and extendable hook arrangements (U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,626). Hooks having internal slots for accommodating a binder post and for controlling extension and retraction of the hooks have also been disclosed (U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,096).